


i’m glad he’s mine

by aaalice



Series: what more can i say? [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much you guys, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sharing a Bed, but bc they’re in love, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalice/pseuds/aaalice
Summary: fluffy post-canon klance!a late, lazy sunday morning with keith and lance.featuring tired klance, klance banter, and a loving, domestic relationship :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: what more can i say? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	i’m glad he’s mine

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking LOVE lazy morning/cuddly fics. so i wrote one. that’s it. 
> 
> **if you want context for their relationship/living arrangements, please check out the first work in this series you don’t need it tho**
> 
> idea spawned from [this song](https://youtu.be/Wp0w3ACx_Ps) from the musical falsettos, give it a listen!

__

_if i say i love him  
you might think my words come cheap  
let’s just say i’m glad he’s mine  
awake, asleep  
\- - - - -_

Lance woke up to rectangles of golden light on their white comforter, streaming in from the windows in their bedroom, filling the room with a gentle morning glow. He was dimly aware of a sound beside him, still trying to grasp onto the last shreds of his fleeting dream.

Every time he tried to gather the vague scenes together, they slipped out of his mind, and soon there were only fragments of story and flashes of color left. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. If the dream was really all that important, he would have remembered it.

He blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room, the heaviness of sleep still trying to pull him back down into an unconscious state. The warmth of the sunlight and the soft, heavy blankets didn't make it any easier, but he had the comfort of knowing there was absolutely nothing he had to do today and he could continue sleeping guilt-free.

While only one of the two of them had an actual job they left home for, they both found solace in the lack of responsibility Sundays traditionally brought. There would be no alarms set to go off this morning. 

Something interrupted the constant sound to his left that he'd been ignoring, and, looking over, he realized that Keith had stirred slightly. 

Keith. 

Lance had to look away a moment. Even the little glance he'd gotten was too much, Keith was _ethereal_ , to put it lightly. Lance’s thoughts were flooded by his wondering of what he'd done to deserve this, to see Keith, asleep, breathing soft and deep. Lance felt too mortal to even be near him. 

Keith was most often an early riser. Not because he wanted to be, but because he had a job and an internal clock that kept him from sleeping in, even on obligation-free days like this. Lance _never_ got to see this, he never got to be the first one up. 

On a typical weekday, he'd be lucky to wake up with Keith halfway out the door, much less asleep. Even on days they were allowed and encouraged to sleep in, Keith was always up and moving by the time Lance was awake, having to be coaxed back to rest for a few minutes more. 

So yeah, with as rare a circumstance as this was, Lance was bound to exploit it. That is, if he could get over the barrage of admiration he'd just been hit with. Jesus, he was an idiot. Keith could wake up every morning just fine without breaking down over _him_. So why was he immediately incapacitated by the sight of Keith? 

"God, you're pretty," he murmured, knowing very well that Keith couldn't hear him. 

It wasn't like Keith was sprawled out like a work of art or anything, he was just cute! Lance was allowed to think his boyfriend was cute. He did it a lot! Granted, his copious amount of experience with thinking Keith was cute should have made this less of a shock, but he was somehow still stupidly captivated.

Lance lingered a second before slowly and carefully getting out of bed to close the white curtains. It was his only solution to the sun’s threat to Keith staying asleep a little longer. Once he'd successfully dampened the light to a fraction of what it once was, he surveyed their room. 

They had plenty of pictures displayed around the house, but this was where he kept their favorites. Namely, pictures of the team from after they'd saved the world, and only the finest of him and Keith. The walls were decorated with pictures and posters, including the one that was once tacked up in Keith's shack, professional posters of the team, and masterpieces of the two of them that they'd been mailed from artists. 

Shelves and dressers held propped up picture frames, mementos from Keith's missions, the occasional plant (that they took phenomenal care of, thank you very much), books from the shack, and souvenirs they'd gotten from other planets. Of course there were glow-stars on the ceiling and upper walls that were Lance’s doing. Maybe it was a childish thing, but they were both suckers for space. 

After being constantly on guard for years, it took a while for them both to return to healthier sleep habits, to be able to sleep for longer and not be woken up at the drop of a hat. Keith was still a fairly light sleeper to sounds like footsteps and full voices, but he could oversleep on occasion. A very rare occasion. 

So rare, in fact, that Lance was pretty much obligated to take advantage. Boyfriend privileges and all. Now that the room wasn't as bright, he could revel in this gorgeous morning with his gorgeous Keith all he wanted. 

The shift in weight from Lance's return caused Keith's eyes to open, bleary but attentive. Lance deflated, regretted not taking the same care he had in getting up. Keith began to sit up, looking confused when Lance gently pushed him back down. 

"What time is it?" he asked, propping himself up again, much to Lance's disappointment.

"There's nothing to do today, can we sleep in?" Lance pleaded, laying down beside him. Yeah, it may very well have been a tactic to convince him to stay in bed, but at least it seemed to be working.

Keith glanced over at the light seeping though the crack in the curtains, rubbing his eye a second later at the brightness. 

"It's morning," he pointed out, voice still a bit scratchy from inactivity.

"Yeah, but it's Sunday," Lance defended. "Go back to sleep."

And Keith might have fought him on it if he wasn't so exhausted, if the room wasn't so gently lit and the blankets so comfortable, if Lance’s promises weren’t so convincing. No work to get up for, no appointments to go to, neither of them had to do anything for the rest of the day and the environment was so comfortable...

Keith eventually nodded, settling back down and welcoming Lance’s weight against his side, Lance’s head on his collar, Lance’s arm around his middle, the warm feeling that always blossomed in his chest whenever Lance was close by. 

Keith really should’ve taken more time to appreciate mornings like this, rare as they were. Nothing quite compared to the peaceful, contented aura that settled over them with a welcome weight. The muted sunlight let their eyes close easy, but Keith could still see the gorgeous picture of Lance dozing on his chest.

Lance had never been one to pass up talking about his passions, but there was little he loved more than hushed moments with, dare he say, the love of his life. Waves of affection often overtook him, overwhelming him with just how much space Keith took up in his heart, and he welcomed it happily. 

He felt so at home here, in their room, their space, with Keith’s rhythmic pulse in his ear and Keith’s _very_ strong arms (thank you, Castle of Lions training deck and Blade of Marmora) around him. He just felt so safe and happy and at home here. He’d pick this over anything, hands down, every card he had on the table. 

Of course, being the stupid, adorable boyfriend that he was, Keith had to go and ruin it. 

"Hm," he sighed, shifting a bit. Naturally, with the slight change, Lance hugged him a bit tighter, feeling pretty good about his fantastic taste in partners, when Keith interrupted him with a horrid accusation. 

"Clingy,” Keith murmured, though he showed no signs of wanting Lance to let go. 

Alright, so Lance knew it was a tease to poke fun at how, well, _clingy_ Lance was. He knew this, they did it all the time, back and forths like this. He also knew that Keith was no innocent man, and had better take it just as well as he dished it out. 

Lance scoffed. "Says the little spoon."

Keith hadn’t wanted to start anything big, especially with how comfortable he was, but he couldn't help it. 

"...hell are you getting that from?"

Which, apparently, had been the wrong thing to say, since it caused Lance to pull away from him and sit back up. Keith, unfortunately, opened his bleary eyes for a second time that morning to throw a _seriously?_ look at the sly expression on his boyfriend’s face.

"Don't you try to win this one," Lance warned playfully, crossing his arms. "You sleep on your side, facing away from the rest of the bed. Sounds like little spoon behavior to me." 

Keith sighed, unwilling to debate. Because yeah, Lance was right, he liked being the little spoon. He didn’t mind holding Lance in his arms _at all_ , that had always been true, but, if given the choice...

Either way, he was much too tired to argue anymore. "Whatever. Just come here."

"Oh, how the tables have turned. Now you _want_ clingy." God, he could just _hear_ the smirk on Lance's face. "Maybe I'll just stay on this side and not give you anything, Mr. I'm Not A Little Spoon."

"Lance..." he groaned, regretting teasing him in the first place. This was not what he wanted! He thought it was going to elicit, at most, reluctant agreement and maybe a light shove. He was, in retrospect, a fool, for expecting acceptance of his jab from Lance McClain.

"Admit it!” said man demanded.

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Fine, then.”

Lance moved to the other side of the bed entirely and pulled the covers up over his torso, facing away from Keith and making himself comfortable without him. “Have fun on your own, then."

Keith sputtered indignantly. “I thought you wanted us to sleep in!”

“I said sleep in. I never said anything about sleeping in with you,” Lance corrected. 

"Oh come _on_ , Lance."

Lance shrugged. Well, as well as one could shrug when horizontal. "What do you mean 'come on?' You clearly like sleeping alone."

The words ‘patience yields focus’ were about the only thing keeping Keith as calm as he was. 

"Just drop the act and c'mere,” he said, as much patience in his voice as he could muster.

"Hmm. Depends,” Lance mused, turning over to look at his exhausted one and only. “What's the magic word?" He knew he was pushing it, wholly expecting the type of glare he usually got for ribs like this. 

On the contrary, Keith narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment, before deciding on, "I love you?"

A goner! Lance was a goner for this man. He felt his heart thud in his chest. Beaten at his own game, too. 

He was clearly no match for Keith, whether he’d intentionally been trying to incapacitate Lance or whether he truly didn’t know what 'the magic word' was. 

"I mean," Lance began, flustered, “technically it’s 'please' but...yeah, absolutely. You win." 

Keith smiled, satisfied, as Lance maneuvered himself over to the middle of the bed and pulled Keith against his chest, shifting a bit until they were comfortable. Lance draped an arm around Keith’s middle and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Keith fit perfectly in his arms. Lance drew Keith as close as he could get him, heart swelling with appreciation. Keith took a deep breath, exhaling on a soft, relaxed hum. He turned his head a bit back, towards Lance.

“Can’t believe you gave in that easy, babe. Honestly, I expected more from you.” 

He knew they were both too tired from the first argument to get into another, and he knew he’d hit the perfect midpoint between a meaningless tease and a serious struck chord when Lance laughed silently against his back. 

“Shut up,” Lance groaned, though the smile was evident in his voice. “Will you drop this if _I_ say I love you?”

Keith sighed, pretended to think it over. “I don’t know. I might. You’ll have to test it out and see for yourself.”

“I _do_ love you, you know,” Lance said, and it was almost like a reminder. Not that Keith needed one, or ever would. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this and the one coming out august 1st are my favorites from this series. i just love them so much.
> 
> if you didn’t already know, this is part of a series of domestic post-canon klance! if you’re reading this once everything has been released and the series is done, please check them all out if you liked this one!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> :)


End file.
